


there you go

by dryadfiona



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Rachel had told her she looked good in her clothes. Chloe's finding out that it definitely goes both ways.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	there you go

The first time Rachel stays in Chloe's house, neither of them are expecting it.

They're high and giggly and way too far from Rachel's house to walk and way too out of it to drive, so Chloe suggests they stay at her place, lips close to Rachel's ear, wondering if the moment feels as intimate to her as it does to Chloe, not _quite_ high enough to just ask. 

Still, Rachel follows her to her house, and doesn't say anything about how it looks compared to her place, and something in Chloe's chest rests a little. The door's left unlocked, because Joyce still has hope that Chloe's going to just forget the way David treats her and be the person she was when her dad was alive, but Chloe's in too good a mood to linger on that, so she just opens it, locks the door behind her, leads Rachel up the stairs. She doesn't joke about bringing her to bed, even if it's on the tip of her tongue--it's a little too honest, a little too vulnerable. 

Rachel walks around her room, and it's dark enough that Chloe can't quite read her expression.

"I like all your posters," Rachel says. 

"Thanks," Chloe says, not sure what else she was expecting.

The two of them collapse onto Chloe's bed, farther apart than Max ever used to stay from Chloe. They're both giggling and talking about nothing, and pass out as easily as anything.

* * *

Chloe doesn't wake up with her arms around Rachel. She's a little upset about that, and she's not sure why. 

Rachel's up already, looking around. She looks over at Chloe, a little guiltily, but Chloe doesn't have anything to hide, here, other than her journal, maybe, but that's under the bed, so it's not like Rachel'd be able to find that _easily_. At least, not without waking her up. Besides, Chloe's snooped around Rachel's room while she was there, so it's just fair.

"Morning," Chloe mumbles, rolling over to grab a joint. "Want one?"

"Nah," Rachel says. "I have a test today."

Chloe doesn't say anything, just reaches blindly on her nightstand to find her lighter. Rachel continues looking around her room, at all the marker on the walls and the posters and the mess, and Chloe tries not to let on how anxious it makes her, just wakes-n-bakes. 

"I like your style, Price," Rachel says.

"What, dropout chic?" Chloe says with a snort.

"No, like, punk," Rachel says. "I never...committed to that. I just dressed up for shows and then went back to prep."

Chloe doesn't say what she's thinking, which is that it works for her, somehow, that the contradiction in that is as much Rachel as the punk version of her or the prep version of her or the Prospero version of her. "Well, when you've got nothing else."

Rachel frowns a little at that, Chloe notices out of the corner of her eye. She tries to breathe through the anxiety she's starting to feel, keep her pleasant morning high from making her paranoid all day. (She'd learned that lesson the hard way, one concert night.)

"You could try something on," Chloe suggests, noticing Rachel digging through her drawers. It's weird how that doesn't annoy her, honestly. It should. Rachel's special, though, cheesy as it sounds. 

"You sure?" Rachel asks, turning to her with this wide-eyed look that Chloe thinks is actually genuine. Chloe nods, something tight in her throat, and Rachel grabs a few things and pauses. "Uh, where's your bathroom?"

Chloe lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Um, it's the door right over that way." She points. Rachel nods, heads out of her room and gently closes the door behind her. Chloe inhales, lets the smoke she's breathing her lungs warm her up. Normally, she'd sit here for as long as she could, until Joyce storming up the stairs forced her to quickly crush the joint into her ashtray and pretend that the smoke isn't noticeable, that she doesn't notice the look on Joyce's face.

Normally, Rachel's not in her _house_ , so she ignores the urge she has to keep lying there and quickly extinguishes the joint, pulls off her jeans and T-shirt from last night and grabs whatever she can out of the drawer she knows she looks good in. The Firewalk shirt'll do, right? 

Eventually, she stops anxiously looking at herself in the mirror and lies back down on the bed, going for casual, pretty sure she looks as stiff and unnatural as a board. When Rachel walks in, she tries and fails to look anywhere but the door. Her breathing just--stops for a second.

Rachel's dressed in one of her old tank tops, something she'd forgotten was even in her closet, this beat-up old thing that Chloe barely fits into and only dwarfs Rachel a little. She's wearing Chloe's studded bracelets she hasn't worn in ages and a pair of her old jeans. She smiles shyly at Chloe.

"So? What do you think?"

Chloe goes for barely interested and fails miserably. "You, uh, you look. You look pretty good."

Rachel can hear the hitch in her voice, she's pretty sure, if the way she smirks is any indication. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah," Chloe says, sitting up quickly. "Don't get a big head about it."

"I won't," Rachel says. "I'm just glad I look good in your clothes, since you look good in mine." 

Chloe wants to joke about something, but her face feels way too warm, so she just nods awkwardly and says, "I can, uh, sneak you out the window."

"Uh, I think Joyce knows I'm here, actually," Rachel says. "She caught me walking back to your room. She didn't seem, um, surprised?"

"Oh," Chloe says. "I can still sneak you out, if you don't wanna deal with the interrogation squad."

"Nah," Rachel says. "Not gonna leave you alone to deal with that."

"We could sneak out together," Chloe points out.

Rachel reaches out a hand. Chloe takes it, as she always does. 

"Whatever you want, Price," Rachel says with a little grin. 


End file.
